The Accident
by jennnaaa
Summary: When Donna gets fired, Harvey won't leave her alone. He sends her texts, leaves her voicemails, and when he can't take it anymore, he goes to her apartment. And then it all goes terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys:) so this story is set right after Donna gets fired for shredding the document in the McKernon Motors case. (2x5)

* * *

"Donna!" Harvey chased after the angry red head. "Donna stop!" She paid no attention to him, and he didn't blame her. She got fired, and he didn't do anything to stop it. She shouldn't have shredded that document, but he knew it wasn't her fault. He had shown up at her apartment in an attempt to talk, but was obvious that she didn't want to see him.

Donna continued down the street, away from Harvey. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want anything to do with him. "Donna, I'm serious! I need to talk to you!" Harvey was yelling now. She hurried away from him, not wanting to be caught in an awkward and unneeded confrontation. She turned her head back as she walked. "Leave me alone Harvey, I'm serious." He ignored her protest and kept following her. "I don't want to see you right now, and if you don't stop following me, I'm going to call the cops."

That stopped him dead in his tracks. "You wouldn't." He shook his head in disbelief. "Come on, Donna. You know I'm sorry. I wish I could have done something but it would have been impossible. We both would have lost our jobs."

This infuriated Donna. "Oh so the only thing that mattered is that you kept your job? The great Harvey Specter is still working at Pearson Hardman." Tears welled in her eyes. "What about me? What about my job? And my life? What about the fact that I spent over a decade helping you, and being there for you, and making sure you had _everything_ you needed, without asking for anything in return? What about our friendship?" She wiped her eyes before tears could begin to fall. "How could you just throw that out the window?"

Harvey sighed as he finally caught up to her. "You know that I'm sorry Donna. And I didn't throw it out the window, okay? Everything is gonna go back to normal soon." He knew it was a lame apology, but this was the first time he had seen her in three weeks. He didn't care about anything else, just that he was with her and that he was able to talk to her. He looked into her eyes, pleading that everything would be okay, that she would be okay. She looked at him for a moment. The idea of forgiveness crossed her mind for a split second. Then her eyes glazed over with anger.

"Right, and I'm just supposed to listen to you? Just supposed to wait here while you save the day?" She wiped her eyes again. "You know what, Harvey? You can take your sorry and shove it up your ass." She hurried away from him, no longer caring about the tears falling from her eyes.

She kept her head down, not wanting to pay attention to anything around her. Why was he affecting her so much? She was Donna. She didn't need anything or anybody, and she certainly didn't need Harvey Specter. But a small part of her mind knew that wasn't true. She had listened to his voicemails on repeat, relishing at the sound of his voice. She had read his texts over and over, as if they held a different message each time.

All Donna wanted was to turn around and run into his arms. To cry into his shoulder and have him assure her that everything would be alright. She could tell that Harvey was still standing there, watching her, unsure of what to do. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't.

She continued down the street in a hurry, not focusing on the outside world. Everything was spinning, and Donna could feel her entire world turning upside down. ' _I just have to make it to the restaurant around the corner. Then I can wait there until he leaves.'_

She took a couple steps down the street when she heard his voice, filled with fear and concern. "Donna watch out—"

And then everything went black.

* * *

Ahhh so I got some positive feedback from my first story which made me so so so happy:) I hope you guys enjoyed this, I know it was a bit short. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

"Harvey, slow down." Mike's voice brought Harvey back to earth. "What do you mean, there's been an accident? Are you okay?" He was numb. Harvey stared at the ground. One second, Donna had been looking into his eyes, telling him she wanted nothing to do with him. Now, he looked at her laying on the street, broken and unconscious. "It's Donna... I- she- it all happened so fast I- I don't know what to do. The car came out of nowhere..." Harvey trailed off as Mike finally understood.

"Donna got hit by a car?!" Harvey could hear the disbelief in his voice. "Harvey, you need to call the ambulance." He looked down wearily. "I already did. They said they're on their way."

Mike sighed and Harvey could hear Rachel asking him what was going on. "Okay Harvey, just wait for the ambulance, and then go with Donna to the hospital. Rachel and I are on our way right now." Mike hung up the phone before he could answer.

Harvey kneeled next to Donna, holding her hands in his. "Donna, I'm so sorry." Tears were starting to well in his eyes. "I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He brought her hand up to his face and held it against his cheek, desperate to feel something familiar. "Oh god, this is all my fault." For a moment, anger replaced the fear and sadness in him. "That fucking driver. I swear to god..."

Harvey remembered moment earlier. He was watching Donna walk away from him when he saw the black car come out of an alley. He tried to scream and warn her. He tried to run toward her, but it was too late. She hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings because of him, and when the car hit her, Harvey could feel a piece of him break inside. And then the car was gone. It just drove off, not caring about the chaos it had just caused.

Harvey heard the wail of the sirens and stood up to wipe his eyes. A paramedic jumped out of the ambulance and walked toward him as two more opened the back of the van and took out a stretcher. "Sir, are you the one who made the 9-1-1 call?" Harvey ignored him as he watched the two men pick up Donna's body. "Hey, be careful with her! She's very hurt, please be careful." The two men paid no attention to him and continued with what they were doing, but the first paramedic asked him the question again. "Did you make the 9-1-1 call?" Harvey looked at him with a twinge of annoyance. ' _Who is this guy?'_ "Yes, I made the call. Why else would I be standing here?"

The paramedic paid no attention to his attitude. "Are you immediate family?" A feeling set in Harvey's stomach knowing that he was nothing more than a friend to Donna. "I'm the closest thing she has to family. Everyone else lives in Connecticut." The paramedic nodded and gestured for him to hop in the back of the truck as he went back to the drivers seat.

The rest of the car ride was a blur for Harvey. He sat at the back of the van, holding Donna's hand while the doctors tried to help her.

•••

Harvey sat in the waiting room, unsure of what to do. The nurse said that she would update him if anything happened, and so he sat, waiting. Everything was spinning. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there. Minutes? Hours? Days? His phone seemed to ring at least 50 times, but nothing else mattered in his mind except Donna.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Mike and Rachel rushed into the waiting room, looking for Harvey. When they saw him, looking as defeated as a person can look, they knew something was really wrong. "Harvey! Man, I'm so sorry." Mike gave his best friend a hug. "What happened?" Harvey looked at Mike and Rachel, but couldn't get the words out to explain to them what had happened. He knew it was all his fault. He should have just left her alone like she asked.

Rachel, as if reading his mind, touched his arm and said, "It's not your fault, Harvey. Don't blame yourself." As much as he wanted to listen to her, he couldn't push the replaying image out of his mind, knowing full well that it never would have happened if he had just left her alone.

They both seemed to understand that there was only one thing Harvey needed right now. They sat with him and waited until he was able to find his words. "She wasn't taking my calls or answering my texts. I just wanted to talk to her. I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear-" Harvey broke down as tears began to fall out of his eyes. "I swear I didn't mean for this to happen..." Mike looked at his best friend sympathetically. "Nobody is blaming you, Harvey. It was an accident. It's not your fault." Harvey stared at him miserably. "But it is. She asked me to leave her alone, but I wouldn't. She told me that she didn't want to see me but I didn't care. Why couldn't I have just listened to her. I'm so fucking stupid." Harvey ran his hands through his hair and looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. Mike and Rachel tried to comfort him, but their words had no effect on him.

They sat for what seemed like hours when a nurse finally came out to talk to them. "Ms. Paulsen is out of ER, and has her own room, but she's still unconscious and can't have any visitors." This caught Harvey's attention. "Why can't she have any visitors?" His voice wavered. "I want to see her. Why can't I see her?" The nurse looked at him sympathetically. "She's still very weak and hasn't regained consciousness yet. It's best for her that people stay out of her room, but we have your number on file, and we will call you if anything changes."

Harvey stared at the nurse, as if her words didn't register in his mind. Rachel thanked the nurse and Mike led him back to the waiting room.

"Harvey, do you want a ride home?" Rachel felt terrible for Harvey and knew that he would not want to be alone right now. He smiled at her gratefully and accepted, only wanting to be around friends right now. "I'm going to catch the guy who did this," Harvey muttered under his breath. Mike's attention was caught and he looked at Harvey quizzically. "What do you mean you're going to catch the guy? Didn't the police catch him?"

Harvey shook his head angrily. "He just hit her and drove off. He didn't even care, and I'm going to make him pay." Anger also replaced the sadness in Mike's eyes as he learned that they could do something to help Donna. "Did you see the car? Or the person driving?"

Harvey hadn't, but he was determined not to let that stop him. He shook his head. "I didn't have to see him. I'm going to catch him either way."

Mike nodded, a silent reassurance that he would help, and the three of them headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

As Harvey unlocked his apartment door, he threw his bag and suit jacket on the chair. He just wanted to sleep for the next week, he just wanted to escape the harsh reality of his life, but he knew he wouldn't be able to.

He went to his room and collapsed on his bed, taking in the events of the day. It was around midnight, so he decided to call it a day and go to sleep.

As much as he tried, Harvey couldn't fall asleep. He kept tossing and turning and thinking about Donna. At around 2 am, he decided to give up on sleeping. He took out his laptop and looked up all the buildings around Donna's apartment. One of them had to have caught the car on tape. He looked for anything that he could think of that might help. Harvey searched for hours, and finally around 4:30, he fell asleep with his laptop next to him, no doubt dreaming about Donna.

•••

"Harvey? I thought you were taking the day off today." Mike greeted him at the elevators. "I really think you should stay at home today. The firm can survive one day without you, you know." Harvey smiled at his associate. "Thanks Mike, but I just want to take my mind of things today, and work is the best way to do that."

Harvey walked to his office as Mike followed uneasily. "I told Jessica what happened." He looked for a reaction from his boss. "She asked me if I knew where Donna was." Mike's voice was filled with uncertainty. He didn't want to make Harvey more upset than he already was. To his relief, Harvey smiled at him gratefully. In an attempt to get the subject off Donna, he said, "So I did some research last night." Harvey handed Mike a folder with some papers inside it. "Those are all the buildings with surveillance cameras around Donna's apartment. I want you to find out if any of the cameras caught the car or it's number plate." Mike stared at him. "Don't we need a subpoena to do that?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and if we wait to get one, it's going to take a week. It would be faster if we just did it now." Mike wasn't convinced. "Okay, and say we find the number plate. Then what? Are you going to track the guy down by yourself?" Harvey paused for a moment. "I don't know yet. That's a later problem. Right now, we need to focus on finding this guy." Mike still wasn't satisfied. "What are you going to do when we find the guy then?" Harvey turned and snapped at him. " _I don't_ _know,_ Mike. We're going to cross that bridge when we get to it." He was mad now. "Yeah, of course. Whatever you need, Harvey." Mike mumbled and scurried out of the office.

Harvey had buried himself in his work for the next hour. He decided to busy himself by working on a case for a big pharmaceutical company. Without thinking, he looked up and said, "Donna, can you get-" He remembered the situation with a pang. 'Shit... what am I gonna do?'

The rest of the day was a blur for Harvey. By the time he got home, he was exhausted and defeated, and wanted nothing more than to pour himself a drink and pass out. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but he decided to call the hospital. He dialled the number and got through to a secretary. "Hi, I'm calling about a patient. Her name is Donna Paulsen and she was admitted yesterday. I was just wondering how she was doing an—." The lady on the other end of the line cut him off before he could say any more. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm unable to release patient information." Harvey sighed. "Can you just tell me how she's doing?" The lady sounded irritated. "Are you immediate family?" Harvey almost threw his phone across the room. "No, I'm not immediate family, but I'm the closest thing she has to family in New York, and I just want to know how she's doing." The lady on the other end paused for a moment, unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry sir. I'm unable to do anything for you unless you're immediate family." Harvey could feel the tears welling in his eyes as reluctantly hung up the phone.

The week went by faster than Harvey expected. Everyday, he called the hospital in hopes of getting a different response than the one he had initially received. He couldn't catch a break, though. Saturday afternoon, and he was still in bed. He didn't feel like getting up, or eating, or talking, or doing anything at all. His life had become almost meaningless without Donna. Donna... a woman who he had spent almost all of his professional career with. She had meant more to him than any other woman he had ever met, and yet he had never been able to express his feelings for her in the way that she wanted. It was with a daunting realization that he understood what was happening. He was scared. Scared that he would lose her forever. Even if she was okay, he was terrified that she would blame him for what happened.

Harvey jumped when the phone rang. He was lost in thought and was surprised when he saw a call from the hospital. He picked it up immediately. "Hello?" He didn't recognize the voice on the other end. "Hello, is this Harvey Specter?" His heart started beating faster. There were only a couple reasons he could think of as to why the hospital was calling him, none of them good. "Yes, who is this?" His heart was about to burst out of his chest. "This is Dr. Winters from New York General Hospital. If at all possible, we would like you to come down here at your earliest convenience." Harvey jumped out of bed. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

•••

"Mr. Specter. Pleasure to meet you. My name is Gabriella Winters and I'm Ms. Paulsen's doctor. I understand you've been very concerned about your friend?" Harvey stared at his shoes. "I just wanted to know how she was doing and nobody would tell me, I just wanted to know if she was okay, or if anything bad had happened to her..." He was rambling.

The doctor chuckled. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be doing this, but Ms. Paulsen has named you as her emergency contact, and we can't find any file of her family in New York, so if it's oka—" Harvey cut her off. "Does this mean I can see her?" She looked at him with raised eyebrows, obviously not used to being interrupted. "Yes, you can see her. We will be treating you as her immediate family since there is nobody else on file." Dr. Winters looked at him seriously. "You need to be prepared for when you see her. She has been badly injured and is extremely weak." Harvey feels a sense of relief in the fact that she is okay.

Donna's doctor is still talking as she leads him to the hospital room. "We took an x-ray a couple days ago and Donna has a broken leg and fractured wrist." Harvey ignores her next words as he arrives at the door, pushing it open and expecting to see the beautiful red head sitting up and smiling at him. Instead, he sees her broken and battered, lying unconscious in the hospital bed. "Mr. Specter..." He doesn't hear Gabriella warn him. He walks over to the bed and tries to wake her up. "Donna. Donna, wake up." He can hear the desperation in his own voice. "Donna, please wake up." He feels a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Specter... I was going to tell you before we came inside. Ms. Paulsen is in a coma."

* * *

LOL i really had no idea what was going to happen next, i'm so sorry it took so long to be updated. writers block really sucks. hope you guys enjoyed this, let me know what you think or what you want to happen in the reviews or in my private messages. ill try to update sooner next time:)


	4. Chapter 4

A coma? Harvey struggled to understand what the doctor was saying. How could Donna be in a coma? She was Donna. She could handle anything.

"Mr. Specter? Are you alright?" Gabriella's voice brought him back down to earth.

"...Hm? Yeah, I-I'm fine." Harvey stared at Donna one last time before following her doctor out of the room. "I'm very sorry that you're going through this sir. I can assure you that Ms. Paulsen is receiving the best care possible and we are doing everything that we can to ensure that she wakes up as soon as possible."

Harvey stared at her blankly. He found it impossible to focus on anything besides his best friend lying unconscious less than 10 feet away from him. She was helpless, and so was he. "Do you know when she's going to wake up?" He was absolutely miserable and he was sure that it was obvious. That got him a sympathetic look. "To be completely honest, no we don't. But luckily, this accident was not extremely major, so it is quite possible that she will wake up soon."

Hope was a completely foreign feeling to Harvey, but he felt it when he heard that. Unfortunately, it left almost as quickly as it came as he remembered that it was still going to be extremely difficult for the both of them, and that is if she even wakes up.

•••

One week passes. Harvey drowns himself in his work, makes time to see Donna after work, and then works some more at home until he passes out. Him and Mike work their asses off to find the car that hit her, but they have no luck. Everyone in the office is concerned about Harvey, but no one dares say anything.

Two weeks pass. Nobody has any luck with Donna's case and Harvey grows distant from everyone, including Mike. He knows everyone is just trying to help him, but it's almost as if they're walking on eggshells around him, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Harvey? Just wanted to let you know I'm heading home for the night, and I think you should too." His associate popped his head into his office. Harvey looked up from his desk wearily and stared at his friend before glancing at the clock. 10 pm. "Thanks Mike. I'll head out soon." Hospital visiting hours would be over already. He finishes up with his paperwork and gathers his things. He didn't feel like going home; he felt incomplete, having not seen Donna today. He couldn't go to the hospital and he didn't feel like hanging out with any friends. He decided to head to the bar for a quick drink to make the trip home a bit more bearable.

One drink turned into 5, which turned into 10, which led to him stumbling into his apartment at 1 am and passing out on the couch. The next day, he woke up with a massive hangover and an ache in his heart. Apparently the alcohol couldn't distract him from his feelings the next day.

Harvey rolled off the couch and looked at him phone. _10:45am._ He was late for work. He scrolled past his emails and his eyes rested on a text.

 _Glad you decided to take today off... Let me know if you need anything._

 _-Jessica_

A smile appeared on his face. Jessica was like family to him; in fact, all his friends at Pearson Hardman were family to him. He was extremely grateful for the was they were supporting him, and he knew he would make it up to them once this tragedy had passed. He was planning on going into work today, but with the way his head was hurting and the fact that last night was the first time he actually got a decent sleep in the past two weeks, he decided to relax a little bit.

Around 2pm, he was feeling a little bit better, so he called Ray and drove to the hospital. When he got there, the nurse was outside Donna's room with a clipboard. He gave her a small smile. "Any progress?" The nurse held the door to her room open. "About the same. She's getting closer though, she just has to fight a little bit more."

Harvey chuckled. Donna was, if not anything, a fighter. He knew just how hard she worked to get to where she was today. She was strong, beautiful, and best of all, she was caring. She had put him above herself for as long as he could remember, and he told himself he was going to tell her every little thing he loved about her every single day once she woke up.

He sat on the chair next to her bed and looked at her. She was in the same position as she had been for the past two weeks. He had never been much of a religious guy, but every day he prayed that he would walk into her room and she would be awake and smiling at him. But, here he was, staring at her unconscious body in a hospital gown, hooked up to dozens of different machines.

He grabbed her hand and held it next to his cheek. He missed her warmth. He would feel it when she hugged him, when she was near him. She had a certain glow about her, and Harvey hadn't noticed how important it was for him to feel it until it was gone. Ironically, the same could be said for Donna. Once they had moved to Pearson Hardman, he had never really viewed her as anything more than a friend. Of course, the thought of their special night together sometimes resurfaced in his mind. When he would catch her staring at him through his office doors, and then look away once she realized that he could see her. When she walked in and out of his office and he couldn't help but notice how amazingly perfect her body was. Or when she got a little too close for comfort and he could smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair.

He tried to tell himself that what he was feeling were just memories, and that he couldn't possibly have feelings for Donna, but as time passed, he knew that there was something more. If Donna had died in the accident, would he have been okay with that? If she never woke up from this goddamn coma, would he be okay with that? Would he be able to live out the rest of his life knowing full well that there is definitely something between them. Something that could have given them both years of happiness, but instead they chose to ignore it.

As much as he tried to deny it, somewhere in his mind, he knew the truth. He couldn't live without her. He, Harvey Specter, could not live without his secretary, his best friend. His soul mate.

•••

Mike greeted him at the elevator when he walked in. "Hey, Harvey! How was your day off man?" Harvey smiled. The rest had done him good, and he was in a surprisingly good mood today, and he was sure it had something to do with what he realized yesterday. He had decided the night before that when Donna woke up, he would finally tell her how he felt. The prospect of losing her had awoken him, and he was ready to give their relationship a try. He wasn't going to give up on her, no matter what.

"Hey Mike. It was good, but I'm ready to get back to business. What'd I miss?" Mike was pleased to see his boss in a good mood, for the first time in weeks. "Not much, really. There's some paperwork on your desk from Louis, but that's about it." Mike hesitated, not wanting to say the wrong thing and ruin Harvey's good mood. "Um... Harvey? There's one other thing... I found the license plate." Harvey stared at him him disbelief. "You should have called me right away! When was this?" Mike fumbled with the folder in his hands and handed him a paper with an image of the back of a black sedan on it. "Yesterday, around 6? I was going to call you but Jessica told us all not to disturb you." Harvey shook his head and walked to his office as Mike followed. "And since when do you listen to the shit that Jessica tells you to do?"

Mike stared at his shoes. "I'm sorry Harvey. I should have told you." He threw the folder on his desk and looked at Mike sympathetically. "No sense wasting time about it, it's already been done. So what's the plan now?" Mike looked up and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. "Well, I was thinking that before, since it was just a hit and run, there was nothing the cops could do about it. But now we have a license plate, so maybe if we give it to the police, they could trace the car back to whoever did this."

Harvey didn't like involving the local authorities in his cases, but he knew that Mike had the right idea. He nodded and Mike headed to the police station to deliver the new information.

•••

It had been almost a week since Mike had found the license plate of the car, but they hadn't received any information from the cops yet. Harvey had gone to see Donna almost every day over the past week, but nothing changed. He was worried. No leads on the case, no progress with Donna. He could even tell he was slacking with his work. Jessica had reccomened that he take another couple days off, but he refused.

He was stressed, depressed, and he didn't think he could handle any more. The thought of getting black out drunk again crossed his mind. He hesitated, knowing that it wouldn't do any good besides making him forget about pain he was feeling for a couple of hours. But still... anything to distract him. It was almost as if Mike could read his mind. He walked in with a blue folder in his hands, and Harvey looked up, with hopeful eyes. Mike handed him the folder and let out a loud sigh and he sat defeatedly on the couch.

"Stolen? All that just to find out the car was stolen?" Mike nodded and buried his head in his hands. Harvey was angry though. The license plate had given him hope. But he knew that hope was pointless. He learned from a young age not to have hope, because it only made it hurt more when disappointment inevitably set in. He picked up the nearest thing he could get his hands on - a stapler - and threw it at the wall angrily. "Fuck!"

Jessica came running in. "What in the hell was that noise?" She looked at Harvey's red face, to Mike's disappointed one, and then to the hole in the wall and the stapler on the floor. She walked over and picked up the stapler, and then gave Harvey a hug. After a few moments, she said, "I'm sorry you're hurting. We all are. But this isn't good for you. I _need_ you to take a couple of days off." Jessica was never one to sugarcoat things. Not having any children of her own, she had always treated him like a son, and when she wanted him to do something, one way or another, he would end up doing it.

He looked at her for a minute, tears brimming in his eyes. Then he nodded and walked out. It was only 4pm, but Harvey knew that the only thing he wanted to do right now was forget. He walked into his apartment and made a beeline for his bedroom. Under normal circumstances, he would have gone for some hard liquor, probably vodka, but what he was feeling was anything but normal. He wasn't used to pain like this. All he wanted to do was forget about his miserable life, even if it was only for tonight. Who knew one girl could have this much of an effect on him? He pulled out a small bag from one of his drawers and emptied its contents on the bed: a pipe, a lighter, some papers and five little baggies of weed.

At around 5:30, his phone started to buzz on the coffee table. Harvey was half passed out on the sofa and still had half a joint left in his hand. He could see his phone ringing, but he didn't have the energy to pick it up, let alone move from the couch. He was stoned out of his mind but watched as the call went to voicemail. If only he knew how important it was, he would have answered, but he chose to ignore it and do his best to drown his sorrows and pass out.

Then a message appear on his lock screen.

 _Mr. Specter - please call us back or come to the hospital at your earliest convenience. It's urgent._

 _\- Dr. Winters_

* * *

hey guys! let me know what you think about this chapter :) always appreciate your feedback!


End file.
